The Last hope
by British Raven
Summary: In the far flung future a desperate humanity is driven to the brink of extinction, with no where left to run they try to leave their own dimension. While successful they soon find themselves in the strange, and slightly wacky, world of gamindustri. how will this war torn civilization adjust to this brave new world, let's find out. Rated M for safety, no lemons sorry (not sorry)


The last hope

"We were warned, when mankind ventured into the stars in search of new horizons, we were warned that calamity could follow, but no one listened. Drunk on the thoughts of better tomorrows and a new golden age we blindly ventured into the stars settling many worlds arrogantly thinking our thinly stretched navy could adequately protect us from the potential horrors of space. This blind arrogance proved to be our undoing."

It is the year 2368 and mankind is on the brink of extinction. An alien menace known only as the collective, a hive mind species of cyborg insects, blitzed through human space devouring all in its path, mankind put up fierce resistance on every planet it held, however their thinly stretched forces were pushed to breaking point while its political leaders bickered and argued. Each one seeking to assign blame on the other, each failing to see the true threat until it was on their doorstep.

Earth the cradle of humanity, it's home world and most treasured planet has fallen. There was very little the battered remnants of humanities military could do against the overwhelming swarm that was the collective. However, all hope was not yet lost, one commander seeing the dire situation his people…his race was in sought to start anew. He gathered as many people as he could to one of humanities last worlds, out of the countless billions of humans that used to inhabit the galaxy, barely ten million were able to arrive at the specified co-ordinates. Seeing that no one else was coming he enacted his plan.

A plan he hoped would save them all.

* * *

General Victor Radec was not the kindest of men even he could admit that. Outfitted in a set of officer style black armour Radec looked out over the city that was humanities last bastion, his cybernetically enhanced crimson eyes gazing out over the city as his black hair swayed in the calm breeze. Most people would call him; cold, calculating and ruthless however when you were faced with the extinction of your entire species cold ruthless pragmatism did wonders to help. The city was packed to the brim with; military personnel, civilians and refugees, each one curious about why they had gathered in this city and scared of the encroaching doom that even now threatened to swallow them whole. None but him and a few other including his closest officers and the staff working on the project knew the reality of their situation. The real reason he had gathered humanities remnants here. Many assumed it was for one last desperate stand, but the truth was something entirely different.

The day that Earth fell Radec was officially named leader of Humanity following the death of all other major political and military leaders on Earth, because of this he was made aware of a secret project operated on one of humanities more remote colonies. Research into interdimensional travel. With no where else to flee from the encroaching nightmare that would swallow his race whole and no way to stop it, Radec made the decision to use the research that the project had conducted to transport humanities remnants out of the way of the collective threat, permanently. It was a risk though, the research was not fully completed and had never been devised to work on such a large population or surface area, but with time almost up and the threat closing in he was out cards to play and out of time. It was do or die.

Radec turned around as a knocking was heard on his door.

"Enter" he beckoned allowing the person on the other side in. if he had to describe the women who entered he would describe her as cold yet beautiful, long flowing blue hair over a fairly sharp face and piercing blue eyes Colonel Gwyn Balor was outfitted in her usual officers cap and tunic with elbow length gloves that were left fingerless, the skirt she wore came down to her thigh while her tights came up to her knees and her black combat boots were polished to a gleam. This woman was his second in command and, despite her appearance, was the carrot to his stick. While he would be harsh on his men expecting nothing but their best, Colonel Balor took the time to interact with the men and socialize with them and while most respected her they all knew that though she may act friendly she was still their superior officer, she often took great pleasure in reminding those people who over stepped their bounds and forgot this fact.

"General" Gwyn saluted her commanding officer with a crisp hand movement before standing at attention.

"At ease colonel, status?" Gwyn relaxed her stance as she gave her debrief.

"Most of the refugees have been relocated to prefabricated structures the fleet deployed until more permanent ones can be established, the men have set up a number of defensive perimeters around the city with landmines and trenches and the militia has been raised and armed. However civil unrest has been reported in some parts of the city and we are running low on stores of food and water." Radec nodded in contemplation, it wasn't the worst situation he had been in, but the issues presented needed addressing.

"Order some of our men currently in reserve to aid the local police forces in quelling the civil unrest, use of non-lethal force is authorised as well as the use of anti-riot vehicles, we cannot allow such behaviour with the collective threat so close." Gwyn nodded in response

"Of course, sir"

"As for the shortages, we will have to make do, the bugs have already been sighted in the system I can't risk sending out foraging parties only for them to be cut off and annihilated. I need every person here in the city when it's time to jump, if they aren't they'll be left behind and will die." Gwyn nodded more grimly this time. The fact the collective had chased them here did not bode well for the human survivors. All communication with the ships in the system had ceased following a brief yet fierce battle on the systems edge, the admiral had stated that they would hold as long as they could to buy him and his people time, that had been 5 hours ago, communication had ceased barely an hour afterwards.

"Yes sir, given the known speed of collective ships and the cut-out time with the fleet we can expect them to arrive in orbit in under an hours' time." A frown made its way over Radec's face, the fortifications and defences being built around the city weren't yet completed and while the military forces under his command were ready and waiting the local militia wasn't even close to ready, they may have been armed but they were out of position and still gathering supplies for the defence of the city, if his militia forces weren't in position when the bugs arrived then the regular army forces would be swarmed and obliterated, once that happened there would be nothing between the collective and humanities extinction. Luckily, they couldn't surround the city, the city was nestled at the end of a mountain valley with sheer mountains protecting them from behind and to the right, that left a much smaller surface area that required defending. Still it was stretching his troops thin protecting it.

"Is that everything Colonel" despite his best efforts he could not disguise the resigned tone his voice took. The Colonel chose to ignore it knowing the General was under immense stress.

"Almost sir, the techs estimate we will be ready for the jump in about 2 hours. So, all we need to do is keep the bugs away from the transporter for that time and we'll be safe" Radec nodded not bothering to correct her about being safe, this gamble had an 85% risk of failing in one way or another, no reason to demoralize her with such grimm news. "Also, the ground compliment of the fleet including its marines and armour have finally arrived from the drop off point outside the city, they also brought with them a team of GUARD special forces that they managed to save from Sierra Primus." That news brought a tiny smile to the General's face, GUARD special forces were created once the true threat of the collective was realized, chosen from the best of the best of the best the GUARD were genetically and cybernetically augmented super soldiers armed with the most advanced tech humanity could muster, a single GUARD could, and had, decimated over 1,000 bugs by themselves before finally succumbing to overwhelming numbers. Having a 4-man team was a god send, but with the number of bugs projected to be in system 1,000 bugs would be a mere drop in the ocean.

"Thank you, Colonel that will be all." Gwyn nodded before exiting the room, leaving Victor alone to his thoughts. He looked out over the city, his city, as a determined expression settled on his face.

"No this isn't the end, this isn't how we fall, we will rise above this as humanity has always done, we will rise a better and stronger people, this I swear not only to myself but to the millions of people now depending on me" with that he turned around and headed back inside.

There was still work to be done.

* * *

Staff Sergeant Angela Dubois stepped off the type-2 "badger" IFV into the hastily constructed command post that would be commanding the outer perimeter defences of the city, the; blonde-haired, green eyed woman looked out over the command post and could only describe the scene as controlled chaos. Men were running left and right carrying out one task or another while senior officers and NCOs barked out orders to their subordinates, all the while the hum of electrical equipment could be heard in the background just over the rumbling of vehicle engines both near the command post and out in the distance. Angela and her squad of GUARDs made their way carefully through the command post to the senior officer in charge, this turned out to be a gruff and aged looking man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes, he had a large mark on the left side of his face indicative of a bug acid attack.

"Major Mason, Staff Sergeant Dubois and Spear team reporting for duty." The grizzled looking Major looked up from the report he was reading, and she could see his eyes studying her, measuring her up to some standard of his and he seemed impressed if the small smile was any indication. This was probably partly because of the image she struck, decked out in the MK5 "Guardian" power armour designed to look like a slightly gothic looking set of knight armour she struck and imposing sight, standing at just under 7 feet in her armour and wielding a plasma fusion lance or PFL rifle the size of a large desk she looked like she was ripped straight out of some grimm dark future, the glowing fusion blade resting at her hip certainly reinforced that image.

"Glad to see you and your team Sergeant we could really use the help." The Major replied in his gruff voice, the man looked to his left, towards the cities outer perimeter.

"My forces are in position and the marines are just now reinforcing us, however the cities' militia units have yet to arrive and until they do our defences are severely undermanned, having a team of Guards will certainly help not just for the men's morale but to help defend the city. I'd like one of you at each of the command bunkers on the front line co-ordinating with the section commanders. We have left front Alpha, left front Bravo, centre front Alpha and centre front Bravo." He told them indicating a nearby map highlighting the open fields that were positioned to the cities left and in front of it, these were divided into 4 sections each commanded under the oversight of the command bunker for that section. "I'd like you to send one of your men yourself included to each bunker for assignment, we have no idea when the bugs could show but we need to hold them at least until the militia arrives to reinforce us. Once that happens we can effectively stall them, I don't know what the general is planning but I highly doubt it's a last stand."

"Why's that sir" asked one of Dubois team mates.

"Something about the way this whole operation has been organized doesn't strike me as 'last stand' more 'holding action' I think the general has something up his sleeves and we're meant to hold until it can be implemented."

"What do you think that is sir?" questioned Dubois curious about the Major's reasonings.

"Damned if I know Staff Sergeant, but until it happens all we can do is hold the lin-" he was interrupted by a loud crack echoing through the air, every single person looked up to the sky seeing dozens and dozens of 'meteors' raining down from orbit. "Looks like we're out of time." The major grumbled before turning to face his command staff. "Alright people listen up this is the moment we've been waiting for, bugs have come down to join our little get together, problem is they left their invitation in their stinking hives. Let's send them back to go get it." His men chuckled lightly before silencing as he continued "Let's get our men ready to receive our unwelcome visitors, Johnson get on the horn to Richter tell him we need him and his militia now!"

"At once sir"

"As for you four" he said turning back to the GUARD team "get out there and make life hell for those bugs"

"YES SIR" was their emphatic reply.

* * *

A yawn could be heard from beneath a pile of blankets as a head of purple hair poked its way out from beneath. The figure stretched out and yawned as they rubbed their blurry eyes, they looked around slightly and blinked a few times before falling back down into bed with a satisfied smile. That is until the curtains were yanked open and a loud horn sound blasted through the room

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT*

"WAHH" the figure crashed to the ground with a resounding thud, they laid there for a few seconds before letting out a groan and sitting up. The figure, now they weren't submerged beneath their own personal sea of blankets, turned out to be a young girl with purple hair and lilac eyes wearing a pair of accessories meant to look like d-pads from game controllers in her hair. This person turned out to be no other than the protagonist of protagonists, CPU purple heart otherwise known as Neptune. "Ahh… thanks for the introduction mister narrator, now who in the name of pudding woke me up from my sleepy fantasies." She grumbled searching the room before her eyes fell on a pixie like creature with blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a purple dress and purple headdress both had light green and white highlights. "Oh, hi Histoire" Neptune grinned at planeptune's oracle who sighed while pinching her nose.

"Neptune… do you realize what time it is?" Histoire asked her charge with a resigned voice.

"Umm… it's still early morning, right?"

"It's 3:30 in the afternoon…"

"Ooooooohhhhh… I should probably get up then." Histoire merely nodded as she left Neptune to get out of bed, half an hour later a bleary-eyed Neptune stumbled out of her room after getting changed and taking a shower in her ensuite bathroom. She made her way down the hallway and was joined by her sister Nepgear.

"Morning sis"

"Morning Nep-Jr how are you this fine morning"

"It's uhh… it's afternoon sis" Nepgear sweat dropped as her sister looked outside as if to confirm this fact.

"Huh so it is, I could have sworn it was still morning."

"Histoire literally came for you half an hour ago and told you the time, did you honestly forget."

"Sis, after I've just woken up anything I'm told is in one ear and out the other" Nepgear gave a resigned sigh as they continued their walk-in silence. They eventually arrived at the dining area where Neptune prepared herself something to eat while Nepgear hovered nearby chatting with her sister. The two enjoyed a pleasant if slightly meta conversation about interdimensional travelling civilizations and giant cyborg insects before a slightly alarmed Histoire arrived in the room.

"Neptune an urgent message was just received from one of our cities on the Lowee border"

"Hm what's up, is Blanc raging again, did someone call her flat again." She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she swore she could hear said petite goddesses scream in rage, but surely that was her own imagination.

"No nothing to do with Blanc, apparently they have been getting odd energy readings across a 60 mile stretch of land has began to emit strange previously unrecorded energy signatures."

"Hm Why is that?"

"I have no idea Neptune, that's why I brought it up, I was hoping if it isn't too much trouble if you could head over and investigate."

"Aww do I have too I just got nepsouls 3 yesterday and-" she was promptly silenced by a withering glare. "eh heh heh heh… I'll be going now, Nepgear want to come with me?" surprised at suddenly being addressed Nepgear jumped slightly before turning to her older sister

"uh-yeah sure sounds like fun" Neptune smiled at her sister's enthusiasm before turning back to Histoire.

"You can count on us" giving the ancient oracle a thumbs up Neptune spun on the spot and quickly made her way out the room, she was soon followed by Nepgear.

"Hey sis shouldn't we call one of the others as back up just in case something is out there."

"Eh if there is something out there I'm sure we can take it besides what's the worst that can happen?" there was a profound silence for five seconds before an exasperated Nepgear responded

"Goddess damn it sis"

* * *

Angela couldn't help but idly think that humanities troubles would be helped Immediately if someone had developed an oversized can of bug spray. This stray thought came about as she looked out over a sea of chittering, chirping and scuttling insects that swarmed towards the city.

"You know when command said there'd be a lot… I think they were understating the fact by a substantial amount." Captain Lyman Banner was a tall lanky man with round glasses and a young clean-shaven face, however the look on his face was more reminiscent of a man told he had about 2 minutes to live, he plastered a brave expression on his face as he turned to regard his men. "This is it warriors of humanity. If we fail here that is it for us, the human race will become another nameless people, lost to annals of time. But we will not fail here." The men were starting to nod now, letting the words of their leader inspire them. "No, we will fight and push those insect bastards back to whatever galactic hole they crawled out of, I have no idea what General Radec is planning but I have faith that it will save us, now then men fight, not only for yourselves, not only for your families but for the future of our race. For the Federation, FOR HUMANITY" there was a collective roar as the hundreds of thousands of soldiers stationed at centre front alpha let loose their thunderous cheer before the order was finally given.

"ALL UNITS GIVE THEM HELL!" the flash of gunfire seemed to illuminate the darkening evening sky, like a second sun as every single firearm from the smallest rifle, to the mighty "Trojan" heavy field guns let loose their collective might on the incoming horde. The front line of the collective force snapped back as if struck from the withering fire, as the entire vanguard force of the incoming swarm was turned into chunks of purple flesh and bits of burning metal. However not to be deterred the second wave of collective forces simply crawled over their dead comrades and rushed towards their human prey. The withering fire was kept up as best as it could but slowly but surely the incoming horde was inching closer to the walls.

"Fliers, incoming fliers!" the call went up and down the line as a cloud of bugs rose from the horde and flew at the city, intent on hitting the defences from above and attacking the populace within. The cities AA defences and the mobile sets brought in by the military forces opened fire with their own withering barrage, but it was barely enough to slow them down.

"This is Left front bravo, we are holding but they keep coming where the hell is the militia." Angela heard the desperate voice over the radio as she kept up her own fire with her plasma lance, she aimed down the sights and eviscerated the head of an oversized ant before blowing the legs off an incoming beetle like creature.

"Militia forces reported they are 3 minutes out" the voice of Colonel Balor sounded across the radio "keep holding."

"Understood Ma'am we'll hold as best we can, over and out" she spared a thought for her squad mate on that front before her concentration was brought back to the present as there was a shifting in the bug lines, her heart sunk as she saw an oversized scorpion make it's way forward it's stinger was replaced by a glowing blue organ this organ glowed even brighter before spitting out a glob of glowing blue plasma.

"INCOMING!" Angela cried as she ducked down into the trench, she felt the ground quake as the plasma blob exploded near her and heard the screams of those unlucky enough to be caught in its radius.

"Take that thing out before it punches a hole in our line" screamed one of the sergeants, a noticeable portion of firepower shifted onto the heavily armoured plasma bug however that meant less firepower holding back the other bugs. Realizing they were closing in Angela holstered her rifle as she drew her fusion blade and activated the energy shield on her arm before charging at the incoming bugs, if she could hold them back until the plasma bug was dealt with, then the line could refocus its firepower on the horde. Coming up to the first bug it opened its pincers ready to bisect her in two, but she battered the pincers aside with her shield before bringing her sword down on its neck. Continuing the swords momentum, she swung the sword round and up into the jaw of an incoming cyborg ant. The bugs head was practically eviscerated by the force of the blow swinging her shield out again she felt the head of another ant cave in from the force of the blow, looking up she saw a group of ants and a beetle charging at her.

Quickly pulling the pin on an acid grenade she pitched it at the incoming bugs before using her enhanced strength to yank a nearby insect in front of her as a shield causing it's back to be coated by the explosion of caustic acid. Dropping the now dead insect she looked over to the once charging bugs and saw that they were now nothing more than a purple puddle, any other insects that stepped in the puddle could be seen literally dissolving in it. A centipede tried to sneak up behind her, but she kicked out with her leg and caved in part of its body, the thing cried out in pain before having its face eviscerated by a downward swing from Angela's sword.

"It's down men focus on the horde" the order came from the line, looking over she could see the slowly cooling corpse of the plasma bug before darting back to friendly lines, as she did though she quickly armed a demo charge and tossed it behind her. The timed charge went off just as she reached the trench and a noticeable chunk of the incoming swarm suddenly ceased to exist as the thermobaric charge detonated in their midst. Looking over the lip of the trench however she could tell that hadn't even dented the incoming numbers. However fortunately luck seemed to smile down on the human forces. As an additional wave of gunfire suddenly erupted from behind her.

"Finally, the militia is here!" looking behind her Angela could see the incoming militia forces while not as well armed or trained as the regular army the extra firepower was more than welcome. Finally, the collective seemed to pull back and retreat.

"We might actually stand a chance" an optimistic private shouted happily, that thought was quickly shattered however when an incredible roar shook the ground like an earth quake. Looking out on the swarm a trio gargantuan figures could be seen cresting over the hills in the distance, they looked like a demented cross between a; spider, scorpion and a stag beetle with the body of a spider with an elongated scorpion tail glowing with the same glowing purple organ from earlier and a pair of massive pincers capable of cutting a skyscraper in half.

"GOLIATHS INBOUND" someone shouted, however the worst was still to come as also cresting the hill was what looked like flowing black water, however every soldier knew that wasn't the case even without the chittering, screeching and roars that accompanied it, the new sea of insects didn't seem to end either.

"Mon dieu" Angela whispered as she saw the incoming sea of bugs swarming towards them, then she heard an incessant buzzing as dozens of large black 'clouds' could be seen dropping down from the darkening sky from large organic ships which were slowly approaching the city themselves. "Please, anyone, save us."

* * *

Underneath the city a group of scientists were working as hard as possible on a weird looking device they were talking intensely between each other as they all worked as hard as they could on the device to accomplish their goal. Then when the device started up, and finally activated after years of work the scientists cheered in delight before a bright light suddenly erupted from the device engulfing them all and expanding outwards going through the walls of the room and continuing outwards.

* * *

General Radec was stood in his command centre looking out over the defences via the holographic table in front of him, he knew the moment that second wave appeared they were done. then he noticed a sudden brightness coming from out the window, he and his command staff looked over to it and saw a dome of light expanding out from the centre of the city Victor could only briefly wonder if his plan was about to work before the light engulfed them.

* * *

Colonel Balor was in the courtyard of the main HQ for the cities defence organizing a supply convoy to head to the front, she was just about to order its departure when a shout drew her attention.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" looking over Gwyn saw a dome of light racing towards her, shocked beyond belief she could only raise her arms in front of her face as the light engulfed her.

* * *

Angela looked out over the incoming wave of insects with a grim expression many other men were panicking and praying for salvation when the strangest thing happened. The bugs faltered, puzzled beyond belief Angela could only ponder this development for a moment before noticing a sudden light getting brighter behind her, turning round she saw a dome of light racing towards her, others had noticed it as well and were all making vocal exclamations before the light finally engulfed them.

Angela wasn't sure how long she was out but when she came too she saw a young purple haired girl staring down at her.

"Hey uhh… are you okay?"

 **Greetings people of the internet I am British Raven here with my first Hyper dimension Neptunia fic, few quick things, two of the characters in this chapter namely Radec and Gwyn are based (appearance wise at least) on the characters of Colonel Radec from killzone and General Esdeath from akame ga kill. Also, I don't have a fixed upload schedule for this story as life tends to get in the way of things for me, so I will try and update when I can but I'm not sure when that will be so don't expect fixed, or quick at times, updates.**

 **Now I know this might be a strange premise to have for a light-hearted franchise like hyper dimension, but I found a lack of earth interacting with hyper dimension fics and thought I'd throw my hat in the ring, now this won't be an earth vs gamindustri fic because**

 **No real justifications for it**

 **There will be plenty of trouble for them both without it.**

 **So, in this fic in the early stages it will be mainly how the two cultures interact before finally moving into the overarching plot I have install and I'll leave you guessing at what It might be, free pudding for your virtual Neptune if you guess it right. As for time line this will take place just after VII so expect to see characters such as Plutia, Uzume and Umio. Also, on a side not I have only played VII, I'm currently watching the anime and have just order cyber dimension 4 goddesses online so if you notice going forward any canonical related things you believe need changing feel free to pm me or leave a review to let me know, if it doesn't affect the overarching plot I have too much I will change it.**

 **Anyway, I've rambled on long enough so this I British Raven signing off.**


End file.
